Kinsho
|Cover = ALI_PROJECT_-_Kinsho.jpg |type = Album |artist = Ali Project |Japanese = 禁書 |English = Forbidden Literature |released = August 27, 2008 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD |recorded = 2008 |length = 49:04 |language = Japanese |label = Tokuma Japan Communications |producer = |album = |Last = Psychedelic Insanity 9th Album (2007) |Next = Poison 11th Album (2009) }} (禁書; Forbidden Literature) is the tenth album by Ali Project. It was released on August 27, 2008. Album Information Lyricist Arika Takarano said the album's theme is a forbidden book, and each song representing banned stories in said book. *'Catalog Number': TKCU-77132 Tracklist #"Kamikaze" (神風 ; Divine Wind) #"Mokushiroku Zengi" (黙示録前戯 ; Apocalypse Foreplay) #"Hetero Shitsurakuen" (ヘテロ失楽園 ; Hetero Paradise Lost) #"Nemureru Hyou" (眠れる豹 ; Sleeping Leopard) #"Chi no Danshou" (血の断章 ; A Passage of Blood) #"Kinsho" (禁書 ; Forbidden Literature) #"Zekka Zange Shinjuu" (雪華懺悔心中 ; Snow Flower's Confession of Double Suicide) #"Kou" (薨 ; Death of a Nobleman) #"Chiisaki Mono e no Shokuzai no Tame no Sonata" (小さき者への贖罪の為のソナタ ; A Sonata for the Minor Persons Atonement) #"Sonata of Ember Glance" #"Tsukiyo no Pierette" (月夜のピエレット ; Pierette of a Moonlit Night) Featured Members *Takarano Arika *Katakura Mikiya Oricon Chart Positions The album reached the fourteenth position on the Oricon weekly album chart and charted for a total of seven weeks. Trivia *As the album's theme of forbidden literature, some songs have some questionable contents. **The first track is ALI PROJECT's self-named genre, "Yamato" song, which is about Japanese patriotism. **The second track is about pre-apocalypse eroticism, with SM implications and references of witch hunt. **The third track is about same sex relationships, and disregarding story of Adam and Eve. **The fourth track is a love song with use of an acoustic guitar, which is rare in band's songs. **The fifth track is about a girl worshipping her father, who is a vampire, with implications of possible incest. Arika said the inspiration of the song was from "Interview with the Vampire", and a manga series "Po's Family" by Moto Hagio **The sixth and title track of the album is a symphonic rock song about a person who is addicted to a book. **The seventh track is a complicated song, with numbers of Buddhist phrases, references of seppuku and some Japanese horror tales. This track was supposed to be an ending theme of an anime "Code Geass Lelouch of Rebellion R2", later replaced with "Waga Routashi Aku no Hana". **The eight track is written from a perspective of an eunuch who is mourning over loss of the king, who he loved. **The ninth track is a full symphonic song. This song aimed to the young adults who are keen to suicide, and encouraging them to live. **The tenth track is a piano-instrumental version of the previous track. **The eleventh track is new version of their 8th single Peony Pink's B-side, featured as a bonus track. *The jacket of the album and pictures of the booklet were shot overseas. *It's their 2nd best selling original album. Gallery Videos External Links Category:Studio Albums Category:2008 Releases Category:2008 Albums